Avril Levigne's Skaterboy Tamora Pierce Style
by farleydunlop'04
Summary: Well, CAN I MAKE IT ANY MORE OBVIOUS? I hate Jonathon, and that is reflected in this fanfic. RR. I don't mind flames, just give me constructive critisim with it or I can't make the songfic better...;):)
1. Skaterboy Tamora Pierce Style

Hullo! A mindlesse Fanfictione!  I enjoye appending e's to the ende of every worde!  

To tune of Avril Levigne's Skaterboy:

Allegedly a boy

He seemed like a girl

Can I make it any more obvious?

She was a punk

He did ballet (A/N- didn't Jon learn dancing?)

What more can I say?

He wanted her,

She'd never tell 

Because seeming gay wouldn't at all bode well

All of her friends stuck up their nose,

They had a problem with gay people too.

She was a Skatergirl

He said see you later girl

She wasn't hot enough for him

Now she's a super knight

Ready to die and fight,

While Prince Jon is still stuck with Thayet.

5 years from now, a lonely king

Jon's wondering how Alanna's doing her thing

Sends a letter,

Guess what he finds,

That he is really behind the times!

Alanna's champ, more than he knows

All want to see her and her knightly shows

He drags along

On a rickshaw in crown

Looking up at the woman he once turned down (A/N- I know Jon is taller than her, especially with the rickshaw, but that doesn't fit now, does it?)

She was a Skatergirl

He said see you later girl

She wasn't hot enough for him

Now she's a super knight

Ready to die and fight

While Prince Jon is still stuck with Thayet.

She was a Skatergirl

He said see you later girl

She wasn't hot enough for him

Now she's a super knight

Ready to die and fight

While Prince Jon is still stuck with Thayet.

Sorry Jon but you missed out,

Well tough luck, she hates you now

Bearing crossbow, blade, and shield

You will soon be forced to yield.

Too bad that you couldn't see

What a knight that pint could be,

There is more than meets the eye,

So just go ahead and cry.

She's just a knight,

the public loves that,

Can I make it any more obvious?

She's a better knight,

Haven't you heard?

Let's see you go save the world

She's not just your errand boy,

Don't treat her like a toy,

For she's full of power, in her small frame

Be happy she's on your side

She's better than you otherwise

She chooses not to cause you lots of pain.

She's not just your errand boy,

Don't treat her like a toy,

For she's full of power, in her small frame

Be happy she's on your side

She's better than you otherwise

She chooses not to cause you lots of pain.


	2. Complicated Tamora Pierce Style

Chill out, whatcha yelling for

Lay back, you've been royal before

And if you could let your caged heart free,

Then you could see-

I liked you the way you were

But now, you're stupid I'm sure 

That now I can easily say that you're

A royal bore and-

Somebody odd round everyone else

You're watching your back, a king should relax

You try to be cool but are a fool to all who see,

Tell me-

Why'd ya hafta go and make Tortall so freakin' hated

The Carthaks laugh at us behind our backs and nothing can keep them sedated.

I'll make sure of this, oh-

You will fall

You will crawl

Bones will break

You can't take

Any of this so promise me that you won't fake it,

Or else I'll make sure that your mouth will soon have a stake in it

Oh, oh, oh

You come over with a flounce 

I wish you were someone else

All the laughter is at you you see,

You're makin' me

Roll eyes when you strike a pose

Always takin' off your clothes

Being dumb, you think that you've fooled everyone

When you've become-

Somebody odd round everyone else

You're watching your back, a king should relax

You try to be cool but are a fool to all who see,

Tell me-

Why'd ya hafta go and make Tortall so freakin' hated

The Carthaks laugh at us behind our backs and nothing can keep them sedated.

I'll make sure of this, oh-

You will fall

You will crawl

Bones will break

You can't take

Any of this so promise me that you won't fake it,

Or else I'll make sure that your mouth will soon have a stake in it

Oh, oh, oh

Chill out, whatcha yelling for

Lay back, you've been royal before

And if you could let your caged heart free,

Then you could see-

Somebody odd round everyone else

You're watching your back, a king should relax

You try to be cool but are a fool to all who see,

Tell me-

Why'd ya hafta go and make Tortall so freakin' hated

The Carthaks laugh at us behind our backs and nothing can keep them sedated.

I'll make sure of this, oh-

You will fall

You will crawl

Bones will break

You can't take

Any of this so promise me that you won't fake it,

Or else I'll make sure that your mouth will soon have a stake in it

Oh, oh, oh

Why'd ya hafta go and make Tortall so freakin' hated

The Carthaks laugh at us behind our backs and nothing can keep them sedated.

I'll make sure of this, oh-

You will fall

You will crawl

Bones will break

You can't take

Any of this so promise me that you won't fake it,

Or else I'll make sure that your mouth will soon have a stake in it

Oh, oh, oh


End file.
